


Pining

by orphan_account



Series: * [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because when I first wrote this, Btw Burrs crush on ham is implied, Burr is a prodigy, Hamburr, Hamilton - Freeform, I had to make everyone Extra, It was beautiful, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Oh also, School, and hes beautiful, because, eww I hate myself, highschool, i cried, i hate this, i have to add my low self esteem, im sorry, it's lafayette, its bad, ive been spelling coffee like coffie, ive been tired and confused, my friend made me a thing of a burr and a ham kissing, oh my, okay i'm done tagging, okay im done now bye, so I'd better get "tagging.", wait no I'm not, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex is like shit Aaron is hot and Aaron is like I kind of like him I unintentionally notice everything about him and Alex is like hey yo sameSo yeahThey talk





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yike

There he was. Aaron Burr was walking down the halls of Queens Highschool. “Genius” and “prodigy” some called him. Nobody could disagree. He skipped a grade to get into twelfth grade, and that said something on its own, not to mention that he is still number one in his grade. And as impressive as that was, Alex really only noticed him because he was _gorgeous_. His skin seemed to glow. His eyes shined and his hair, well, there wasn't much his hair could do but it looked good, okay? At least to Alex. Nobody else. His friends all thought he was plain. And his personality was bland. And boring. To Alex, his personality was infuriating. He never let his opinion show. Alex always let his opinion show. He still didn't see why he was so closed off. And maybe that was why he was so interested in him.

  
“Guys, guys, look, he's so perfect,” Alex whispered. “He's so beautiful why is he so beautiful and _why can't I talk to him_?”

  
“Man, chill,” John muttered. “I don't get what you see in him.”

  
“Aww, let him dream, Mon Ami.” Lafayette laughed. Lafayette was the French exchange student this year and everybody loved them. And honestly, they were #2 on the perfect list. (Burr was #1.)

  
“I still don't see why you won't just talk to him. I'm sure he's very friendly,” Herc told him. Like always, he was right. Big, cuddly people always seemed to be right. They also always seem to be really intimidating.

  
“What if he doesn't like me? Or thinks I'm stupid? Or ignores me?”

  
“Unless you talk to him, Mon Petit Baguette, he can only ignore you.”

  
“Did you just call me a small baguette,” Alex deadpanned.

  
“Yes.”

  
“Just go, Alex. You have nothing to lose. Besides, he can't think you're stupid when you're #2 in the grade.” Herc reminded him.

  
“That's pretty good, man. I'm still in the bottom quarter. Just talk to him, he’ll probably like you.”

  
As soon as Alex and walked away and was out of earshot, John corrected himself. “He’ll probably hate him.”

  
“Hi!” Alex grinned as he faced Burr. “I'm Alex. And I think you're really cool so I wanted to say hi.” Aaron looked confused and a little irritated.

  
“I know who you are. Is this your way of asking me for the homework answer? Because I'm not giving them to you.”

  
“Oh god, no. I do my homework responsibly. I just noticed you and thought you looked cool and wanted to get to know you.”

  
“Good to know. I'm glad you do your homework. Might I ask why you chose to talk to me among the dozens of other people who look ‘cool?’ I never really thought of myself like that.” He responded, flushing, his irritation fading away.

  
“Seriously? I mean, you're tall, attractive, smart, and you look like you would be fun to hang out with.” Aaron was blushing harder now.

  
“I guarantee that if you are looking for someone fun, I'm your last choice. I truly have almost going for me.” His hand fiddled with the drawstring in his hoodie. “I'm not fun, I'm not social, I'm not interesting. I'm nothing you are. And I don't want to disappoint you.”

  
“Are you sugar-coating rejection?” Alex asked, now genuinely confused.

  
“No, I'm honestly afraid of judgement and being a burden to you,” he admitted. “You seem very fun and exciting and I'm worried that you'll be upset if I can't keep up.”

  
“I promise I won't, now can we be friends?”

  
“I'm not used to trusting people this easily, but sure.”

  
Aaron was terrified, shocked, excited, angry, (at himself for giving in, mostly) bewildered, so many things. It was a mixture of emotions he usually tried to keep himself from feeling. Except he was enjoying it right now. What was different about Alexander Hamilton?

  
He was a little… uncomfortable with how easily he came up with the answer. Everything about him was different. His eyes, and the way they shined when he spoke, the way he nervously rambled, _the way he treated him like a human being with feelings and thoughts other than calculus_. He loved how he fell asleep in class last week, and how Mr. Washington asked him a question, and how he stumbled around with his words as he frantically woke up, still managing to come up with the correct answer of whatever was on the board, he wasn't paying attention. And his hair, messily pulled up into a bun or under a beanie. And the hoodies that he had explained were like “personal portable pillows.” The alliteration was impressive and unintentional. He came up with the answer far too soon, and was a little put off by it.

  
And just as quickly as he came, Hamilton was gone, shouting happily and incoherently about something Aaron didn't understand or hear, and he had turned around to get to class before he could notice them all turn to look at the spot he was previously standing in.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
